


Can't Get Enough Of You

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PCA video, Romance, kettle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small ficlet inspired by that famous video where Misha looked hot as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough Of You

As soon as the camera stops filming and Clif leaves Jensen presses against Misha, his warm breath ghosting over the smaller man’s lips.

“Missed you!”

“But we spent the whole day together,” Misha laughs softly, teasing Jensen’s lips with the tip of his tongue. 

“I always miss you. I never get enough of you,” Jensen confesses honestly and his sincere tone melts something inside Misha’s heart.

“Likewise,” Collins buries his face in Jensen’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

The air around them is soaked with a bit of sadness and they both feel it. 

“You look good,” Jensen adds after a while, sliding his fingers into Misha’s soft hair.

“I was hoping you’d notice and like it,” Misha chuckles, causing an exaggerated eyeroll from the other man. 

“So, will you make me that damn promised tea in this life or I shouldn’t count on it?” Jensen grumbles, looking at the tea kettle like it’s a lifesaver. 

Misha laughs and Jensen wishes he could just sink into the warmth and velvetiness of it. 

“Of course, Your Majesty!”

The brunet pulls away, ready to fulfill Jensen’s request when a strong hand grabs his arm, turning him around. Before Collins has time to huff out his protest, the soft and delicious lips crash against his, shutting him up effectively. 

“I guess the tea can wait a little longer,” a husky voice growls into his ear, sending shivers down Misha’s spine. 

And honestly, Misha does not regret even a second when his new T-shirt is getting ripped off of his body by impatient hands.  


End file.
